


Like the ocean

by orphan_account



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, but at least one of them know how into ships, long gazes and lonely people that want to love eatch other but dont know how into relationships, somewhere at the begiining of spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes Hella wishes she acted differently than she does.





	Like the ocean

The ocean here was always calm and soft, even if a storm was just on a horizon. Hella loved it. She loved the ocean, unchanging, always present and around, she loved her little boat, she even loved her friends. And she loved one more thing, one more person.

Right now this one person was sitting on the deck of her boat, silently, staring at an island they just left. Queen of the dead was contemplating the view, and so was Hella. The lips of a person she killed not one, not twice, but three times seamed so soft. Her skin was like dark pearls - shimmering in the sunlight, free of any flaws. Her hair, usually put in braids, today were put loose, giving her this casual feeling, like she didn’t need to hide behind all her titles, but she could simple be.

If Hella could kiss her. If Hella could touch her, feel the softness and be soft for her.

If Hella could. But she couldn’t. She had a boat to steer, thinks to do, love to avoid.

Love? Was it really love? Hella wanted to think it was not. It was just… Adoration. Or a worship, think that a goddess deserve. But deep down she knew - it was something more than adoration. It was…

Calm and soft. Like the ocean around them. Constant presence of Adelaide was making her feel warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> A miniature writen durning very boring lecture. I just wanted to show some love to both of these characters.


End file.
